my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringing food to grandma
|task = Bring groceries/fish to grandma |giver = Grandma |repeatable = Yes |equipment = A transport vehicle |payment = Varies; max. }}The player can deliver food to grandma once she's called them on the phone. Grandma will either ask for groceries (sausages, sugar, and milk) or fish (raw or grilled pike). Whatever she asks the player to bring to her must be placed on the blue plastic holder on her table; afterwards sit down on the chair and listen to grandma blabber for 4-12 minutes, then pick up the money she hands out. The reward money amount varies based on how many of the requested items were brought to her, with a maximum of . Guide Grandma will initially call the player after a bit over 1 hour of real time has passed. After that, she will call the player again after 2.5 hours of real time has passed. She will ask for either groceries or fish; the requests seem to be random. Only one request can be active at the same time; the call timer starts counting again once the request has been fulfilled. Sirkka's house location will be marked on the in-game map on the wall behind the phone. Groceries The grocery request is the more tedious one of the two. It requires the player to bring any or all of the three items requested by grandma: milk, sausages, and sugar. Although she asks for all of these items, she will accept multiples of just one kind. The amount of money each item is worth to her is static, and the value of each item placed inside the blue holder will be added to the final sum of money she hands out: This means that if the player brings 12 packs of sausages to grandma, she will hand out (12*30), and profit the player }} (12*30-12*10.95). Even though sausages may seem like the most profitable item to bring to grandma out of all three, the maximum amount of money she hands out is , which means milk should be brought instead as it yields the highest profit margin. The most profit the player can make from a grocery request is (50*20-50*5.5). The player would have to bring 50 cartons of milk to her at the same time though, which requires 7 trips to Teimo's Shop. Bringing in all of the stocked groceries from one trip to Teimo's Shop would profit the player *20- )+( *30- )+( *15- )}} Fish The fish request is the easier one of the two. It requires the player to bring either raw or grilled pike to grandma. It is highly recommended to bring grilled pike as raw pike will start to rot after it's taken out of the fish trap, and bringing the entire fish trap to her house is not only cumbersome, but also means that it can't be used to get more fish for a while. Grandma will also pay more money for grilled pike, which means that fewer need to be brought to her in order to get the maximum amount of money from her ( ). Grandma will hand out per grilled pike, and per raw pike; this means that only 5 grilled pikes need to be brought to her to get , or 10 raw pikes which is not recommended. The pikes can be mismatched, and the total amount of money grandma hands out will be the total value of the pikes inside the blue container. Once all of the fish have been added to the box, sit down on the chair and wait for grandma to stop talking; she will then hand out the money to the player. Tips *It is recommended to bring fish and groceries to grandma's house prior to her calling the player, as it saves the player the trouble of having to go get the fish trap or having to go to Teimo's Shop (it could even be closed at that time) coupled with the fact that she calls fairly infrequently (once every 3 hours and 20 minutes of real time).